Super Mario Doctor
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: The Doctor plays Super Mario Bros. Slight Whouffaldi at the end.


Sorry it's a bit late, been busy. Anyway, this was fun to do, like the last one. Enjoy.

Super Mario Doctor

'So...what are you doing?' She asked him, watching his hands twiddle with the remote.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' He asked, flicking his eyes to her accusingly with his thick Scottish accent.

'Don't treat me like a ten year old.' She replied bitterly, walking over The Doctor's legs and taking the seat next to him. His eyes were concentrated on the screen and his hair was particularly unkempt and wild. Clara smiled fondly.

'I can see you're playing Super Mario Bros, but what I can't see is why you're playing. You, you don't play video games. Your relationship with video games ended with Mario Kart.'

'Oh so I can't do what I want in my own TARDIS now? Thanks for telling me Clara, I'm sure she'll appreciate it when you take control.'

'I am in control. She let me fly her. You let me fly her. Back when you had cute floppy hair and a big chin.'

'Clara, the one thing I won't stand for is saying I'm cute. I wasn't cute.'

'You were a little. Maybe you didn't notice on account of all the flirting.'

'I did not flirt with you!'

''We were just upstairs...kissing!'' She quoted, reminiscing her past Victorian life she had remembered from jumping into his time-stream, 'yeah okay.'

'Shut up. I'm trying to concentrate.'

'Yeah, cause you really look it.' Clara smirked, still observing him.

'Anyway, I'm on the fourth level and I need to get away from the big scarf reminiscence.'

'As I recall, the fifth was just as bad. You used to wear cricket trousers and celery.'

'Shut up. I need to go up in level otherwise I'm stuck here.'

'How long have you been playing that?' She asked, only because the Doctor was so bad at video games it must have took him ages to even reach the fourth level.

'Six hours.'

'Six! Wasn't that the crazy curls and weird, bright jacket? And don't you have anything else to do? Or have you seen the universe now?'

'I'm never going to not see the universe. And stop criticising my style! I am, and was, very fashionable.'

She snorted. 'Tweed.' Clara said between coughs.

'Okay, well that one was awful.'

'Leather jacket!'

'That was very fashionable back then. I believe I blended in well.'

'Sand shoes.'

The Doctor looked, annoyed, at the TV screen.

'Shut up Clara! You used to wear the fashion too!'

That did shut her up. She remembered all The Doctors, all her past lives, the succession of saving The Doctor again and again and again. And of her wearing the fashion too. She couldn't deny that.

She watched the Doctor jump from one brick to the next, collecting coins and dodging things in his way.

The Doctor dropped the remote when he failed for the umpteenth time and he shouted at it like he had Mario Kart. Muttering incoherent words he leaned forward to pick up the remote and pointed it at the screen. He didn't realise that instead if picking up the remote, he had picked up his sonic screwdriver. When instinctively pressing the button and realising, it was too late. The Doctor's eyebrows shot up in surprise and then they both vanished from their seats.

Clara looked down at herself. She was pixels. She was made of pixels and was looking up at bricks. Beside her was The Doctor, looking at himself with horror.

'What did you do?!' She's shrieked.

'I...I must've-'

'Point and think, yeah? Well what did you think of? Why are we in Super Mario Bros?'

'I was thinking his easier it would be if we were actually in there and...it just sort of happened. I accidentally picked up the sonic instead of the remote.'

She sighed in frustration. She was so going to confiscate his video games.

'How do we get out?'

'Well, I think...I think the only way out is to reach the next level.'

'And how is reaching the next level going to help get out of here?!'

'The sonic. It will be at the end.'

'And you know this how?'

'Because you get a reward every time you level up.'

'Oh, you're such a nerd.'

'Do you like me as a nerd?'

'I like you when you're clever, now hurry up and get this over with.'

'You have to come too, Clara.'

'What?'

'Haven't you been doing that for over two thousand years?' He said, jumping up and springing to the first brick.

She sighed, arms crossed. It was only then she noticed what she was wearing.

'Princess Peach?! Oh you have got to be kidding me! Why am I Princess Peach?!' She moaned.

'Well it does make your eyes stand out more than usual. Which is an understatement.'

'Why the hell did you think of me as Peach?'

'I don't know.'

'You're Mario!'

'Yeah...'

'So you thought of us as the two characters in the Mario world who are in love?'

'Look who's the nerd now.'

'Doctor!'

'Stop being such a control freak! You're just a video game person. A bunch of pixels. The relationship between a bunch of pixels and another bunch of pixels is irrelevant.'

'I am not a control freak!'

'Y'know, every time you say that it only makes your control freak worse.'

'Say it again, I'll detach something from you.'

'Clara, we should be getting on with the game! So, head up, shoulders back and give me some attitude. Nice attitude. Attitude that helps us reach the sonic.'

With a sigh she jumped up and accompanied The Doctor like she always had. Taking her hand he pulled her along, collecting coins and jumping over objects just like he had with a control in his hands. They reached higher up, then jumped back down, dodging flames as the game got a lot harder and confusing. There were killer pot plants, sharp objects, more fire and Clara's pixel limbs ached. She had gotten used to life with the Doctor, running through time and space unstoppably. But this was different. This was ridiculous and tiring and it made her want to slap The Doctor round the face. In fact, she would. As soon as they reached the sonic she would slap him so hard he would regenerate in pixels. Now that would teach him not to meddle with video games again.

A red flashing light caught her eye and the words 'FAILED' stood out. She moaned frustratedly as they were whisked back to the start and The Doctor winced slightly at her murderous expression.

'I told you I wasn't good at video games.'

'Yeah, well, they're getting banned from the moment we're sitting in those chairs, human again. With human hair and human skin.'

He only raised his eyebrow at that, and Clara marched past him and jumped to the brick.

'I'm leading us.' She announced, and The Doctor sprang up to join her.

She was a lot more coordinated and careful about where she stepped and which coins to take. She directed The Doctor on what to do and he begrudgingly did as he was told, for once. She took pride in this moment of seeing The Doctor, the all-knowing, intelligent being that fights aliens struggle in his attempt to complete the level and jump from one block to another.

Finally they had made it to the end, and Clara sighed with relief as she saw the sonic waiting below. She was about to jump when The Doctor caught up and banged into her, making her twist and fall to the ground. The Doctor landed intimately on top of her, and he looked well out of his comfort zone, even now he had embraced (literally) the hugging. His awkward silence and movement of hands did nothing to calm her. In fact, her heart was racing.

'I know what you're thinking.'

'And what's that?'

'Just say it.'

The Doctor looked down at her, and he could see the long brown hair past her shoulders and the Victorian dress as he rested atop her in the snow, brown hair, purple jacket, and awkwardness consuming him as it did now.

'You're going to have to take those clothes off.'

Clara shook her head and rolled out from under him.

'Flirting doesn't suit you. It suited the previous you.'

'You told me to say it!'

'I didn't think you would. And I didn't think you'd...remember.

'Clara, I remember...everything. The Dalek Asylum as Oswin, Victorian London as a barmaid, the adventures with the old me. All of them. I remember everything, Impossible Girl. Nothing would make me forget.'

He reached to take her head in his hands and kiss her forehead. Clara's heart melted a little. He hadn't kissed her before, or called her Impossible Girl much in this regeneration, and his words of never forgetting made her feel treasured and special. Then she blushed when she realised he had remembered everything. Remembered things that happened in his previous incarnation that didn't need to be spoken of.

'What's that look for? You look all...embarrassed.' He accused.

'Nothing.' She picked up the sonic and threw it to the Doctor, who caught it one-handedly.

'Right, sonic us out of here.'

The Doctor grinned, turned round, and pointed the sonic in front of him, where he could just vaguely see the two chairs and discarded controller through the black tinted glass.

Warmth returned to Clara's body as she appeared in the chair once again, her hair human hair and her skin human skin. The Doctor sat beside her, smirking.

Clara remembered the way he had kissed her forehead and she could tell The Doctor was thinking about it too as his eyes searched her face gently and almost lovingly, which made her smile.

Then the most unexpected emotion took over her and she pulled The Doctor by his navy jumper and kissed him. The sensation filled her with more warmth and his head touched hers in the sexiest way.

'Y'know, you should be Peach more often.'

She laughed against his mouth. 'Okay then, Mario.'


End file.
